Psychotic Reality (Undertale AU) Wiki
Welcome to the ! This au was made by Spongeking224 The story The story is about swapping charactes based on ceirtain events that happened a few months later than frisk ussualy falls underground. In the ruins,waterfall and hotland there are three "psychopaths" chara,robo undyne and riverperson. Eatch of them did something that impacted the area. Chara Chara killed almost all the monsters in the ruins since there were no dreemurs to acompany them.They gew up in the ruins turning psycho. They forced spiders to bring them doughnuts from the Queen Muffet Robo undyne Robo undyne killed almost everybody in waterfall except sans,papyrus,gaster and alphys.She has no free will and gaster fights her multiple times until they break her box and let them out on the pacifist route.You help gaster fight her on pacifist instead of River person River person forced alphys to run away with sans,papyrus,gaster and undyne but undyne was unlucky to get her mind manipulated. Riverperson turned her into robo undyne forcing her to be stufed into a box and using "DARK MAGIC" to contol her mind to kill everyone in waterfall.Riverperson also made The Ghost pile-3000 (almagnamate made out of mettaton,dummy,mad dummy and nappstablook) however at the genocide route Ghost pile-3000 splits back into their original forms and overthrow riverperson.While they do you kill them anyway. Grillby Grillby still owns the restauraunt and when you "date him".After the battle you go there and he offers you some fries and a burger.He doesnt fight you on genocide but he along with MK fights you in the last corridor.He put an old rag like a bandana to be like papyrus. He also pretends that he wants to capture you. Monsterkid He started to hate undyne when she almost killed him. He decided to go live in snowdin and there he met grillby.Now he lives in papyrus and sanses house.he found the jokebook and started to tell bad puns. he also became more relaxed and layed back.He uses mainly his tail as a weapon in genocide.He can use fire magic,chaos busters and stars.He also dies first making grillby angry and making him use his special attack. The dreemurs (Asgore and Toriel) While gaster was working on the core he brought his wife river person with him. Because she used DARK MAGIC a lot she became crazy and tried to push him into the core. But Toriel and Asgore came in last second they fought River person but they ended up being pushed into the core and being earased.Only gaster and asriel remember them.They are also mentioned by gaster followers. Asriel He became very sad after the passing of his parents.He died from sadness later.While alphys was stil the royal scientist she tried to inject determination into a flower thus creating flowey.He in his flowey form appears on genocide and also tells you that you wnt to far.He doesnt have a photoshop or god of hyperdeath form Muffet After there were no king or queen she took the chance and took over the throne.She didnt care about asriel at all.She is cruel but her ruleing is deacent. Temmies the 2 temmies that survived an attack by robo undyne found an old boat and now transport people through the underground Sans,Papyrus,Gaster,Alphys They ran to the abandoned temmie village to get armed to fight with undyne.All of them (except gaster who is the shop keeper and almost never present) fight you on genocide. Gaster After the incident at the core a glitch happened in the timeline Gaster became the royal guard. he is the leader of the waterfall survivours on genocide gaster sees that you are evil and gives up thus undyne kills him. Swaps: TBA Gallery:TBA Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse